1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement ride systems, and in particular, roller coasters. More specifically, the invention relates to a roller coaster ride having at least two distinct tracks with at least one vehicle traveling on each track and the vehicles interact with each other. As used herein the terms “roller coaster”, “roller coaster ride”, “coaster”, and “coaster ride” shall have their usual meaning in the art; i.e., an amusement ride in which a vehicle intended to be ridden by one or more people is powered to a height and then travels by gravity on a track without power through a typically steep up and down and tortuous path around a circuit. The terms shall be understood to include rides where the vehicle may be powered by chain lifts or induction motors, hydraulic or pneumatic launches, tire drives, or other equivalent means more than once during the circuit to more than one height.
2. State of the Art
Roller coasters have enjoyed immense popularity in the United States and elsewhere for over one hundred years. These rides often consist of a passenger carrying vehicle, or collection of vehicles joined together, which traverse along a track system. Historically, the track system typically comprised a pair of parallel rails which exhibit steep upward and downward gradients in elevation, and sharp left and right banking turns. Aside from supplying the passenger with a pleasing panoramic view from high elevations, the main objective of the roller coaster ride was to thrill the passenger by traversing the track at the fastest possible speed while maintaining an acceptable degree of safety. The thrill experienced by the passenger thus arose through the sensations of rapid acceleration, brought about through rapid changes in vertical and horizontal direction of movement.
Innovations in roller coaster design have sought to enhance and intensify passenger thrill by substantially increasing the speed of movement along the track system, and hence, the resulting forces of acceleration experienced by the passenger. These innovations were greatly facilitated by technological advances in materials engineering, a direct result of which enabled the construction of stronger and lighter track systems and passenger vehicles. However, attendant with ever increasing speeds of the passenger vehicles is the ever increasing risk of catastrophic failure of the ride. As a result, other innovations sought to enhance and intensify passenger thrill by incorporating increasingly complex geometries into the track system itself. Some common track geometries which have thus evolved are the loop, the cork screw, the banked helix, and the zero-G roll.
In parallel with the aforedescribed track system geometries, there also exist innovations in passenger vehicle configurations for enhancing and intensifying passenger thrill. These innovations typically depart from the conventional roller coaster in that the passenger vehicle no longer assumes the standard railway car configuration. For example, Achrekar (U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,943) discloses a suspended passenger vehicle configuration whereby individual passenger units are rotated and translated in a multiplanar manner as the carriage assembly proceeds along a Möbius strip, or one-half section of helical track. A more recent departure from the conventional passenger vehicle configuration is disclosed in Bolliger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,984). The invention disclosed in Bolliger enables passengers to be suspended from a bogie moving along a horizontal track system, so that a seated passenger's head is in closer proximity to the bogie—and hence the track rails—than are the passenger's body and limbs. This configuration results in a passenger vehicle being designed so that each passenger is suspended with his legs in mid-air without a wall or a floor around him.
“Racing” rolling coasters typically have two side by side endless track loops, with the tracks parallel to each other. In this way, a roller coaster train on the first track can “race” with a roller coaster train on the second track. This well known “racing” feature provides added thrills and excitement for the riders. Generally, the roller coaster trains and tracks in racing coasters are made to be nearly as equivalent as possible, to provide for more competitive “racing”. If one coaster train or track is consistently faster than the other, the racing coasters will increasingly be spaced farther and farther apart, as they progress over the track, and the sensation of racing will be lost. “Dueling” coasters are similar to racing coasters but the trains move in generally opposite directions. At one or more points in the track layout, the trains approach each other head on. Dueling coasters also require that the two trains be somewhat synchronized.
In the operation of racing coasters, each coaster is towed on its track or launched to side by side high points. The coasters are then released simultaneously. As the coasters are propelled purely by gravity, the coasters will be evenly matched only if the coaster speed related variables (such as coaster payload, coaster wheel bearing efficiency, coaster wheel concentricity, wind resistance, coaster wheel to track resistance, etc.) are comparable. If the combinations of these variables are comparable, then the racing coasters will be evenly matched, and will travel at the same speed over their tracks. However, these combinations of variables will more often than not result in one coaster train being significantly faster than the other, thereby undesirably reducing the advantages of racing coasters. Consequently, some of the excitement and thrills intended in the design of the racing roller coasters is often lost due to these types of variables. Trim brakes can be used to slow down the faster train, but nothing can be done to speed up the slower train.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,402 to Rude et al. describes a dueling or racing roller coaster ride that has tracks which approach or cross over each other at near miss locations. A controller system controls the timing of launch of a roller coaster vehicle on each track to better achieve consistent simultaneous arrival of the roller coaster vehicles at the near miss locations, to provide increased thrills and excitement to the riders. The control system determines the loaded vehicle weight via current draw on the track side vehicle motors. The control system generates a vehicle performance parameter, based on past vehicle speed over the track, to compensate for roller resistance and aerodynamic factors. The vehicle weight information and performance parameters are used to determine which vehicle to launch first, and the amount of delay between launching the vehicle on the first track and launching the vehicle on the second track, to better achieve simultaneous arrival at one or more locations.
While the Rude et al. patent discloses an interesting way to synchronize two trains on two tracks where one train is faster than the other, its goals are somewhat limited. In other words, the trains are controlled in only one of two ways, i.e. either by delaying their launch time or altering their launch speed.